


Falling Down

by RuthlessMindDribble



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, YouTuber Mark Fischbach, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuthlessMindDribble/pseuds/RuthlessMindDribble
Summary: I'm in the process of making this an interactive story as well. Would love the help with that via journal entries etc for players to find through out.Please also note: Chapters are short and may not always connect and flow together. Please understand that this is for a reason...





	Falling Down

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of making this an interactive story as well. Would love the help with that via journal entries etc for players to find through out.
> 
> Please also note: Chapters are short and may not always connect and flow together. Please understand that this is for a reason...

You don't remember much from your childhood, though the cold metal walls that surround you have never changed. This uninviting atmosphere has been your home for as long as you do remember. The masked men coming and going your only contact with others. Till today.

A new man sits in the chair adjacent to you. His, medium dark brown, hair falls around his face messy and slightly unkempt. He stares at you unspoken; the silence makes you impatient. You move to leave your seat, "076." His voice stops you. You look up meeting his eyes. "Such a dull name. Allow me to give you a new one."

You tilt your head to the left confusion written across your face. "Who are you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Again, chapters are short. This is after all meant to be an interactive story. One I welcome help with!


End file.
